Oh, Man
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: I got a mild panicked feeling in my stomach and then I realized, butterflies. Oh, man. I don't know how to deal with butterflies. KidxChrona! R&R!


Gosh. Everything was so dark in here. Why was it always so dark? Ragnarok hadn't come out for a while… I wonder why… I heard a knock at the large metal door and hid my face in the pillow I held.

"Chrona? You there?"

I recognized the voice as Lord Death's only son- Kid. The minute I got his face in my mind I felt my face warm. Damn. _You just met him. Cool off moron._ I didn't know why, I but I was just drawn to him. His personality, soul. I keep it contained around others, but when I'm alone I get… thoughts..

"Chrona? Hello?"

I swallowed. He probably had Patty and Liz with him anyway. "Y-yes?"

"Can I come in?" he asked patiently.

"Why?"  
>"I need to ask you something."<p>

"So ask me."

"I can't come in?"

"Pass."

"What?"

"Nothing… um.." I hesitated for a few seconds, "O-okay…"

The door opened with a long creak of metal against metal and Kid stepped in, looking around confused. "Over here," I called quietly.

He looked over, his bright gold eyes locking on my pale pink ones. I averted my eyes and looked to the ground praying my face wasn't red. "What is it?" I asked timidly.

I could feel that sly smile of his accompanied with a slight lowering of his eye lids. Oh, man. I can't deal with this right now…

"I was wondering if you knew where Patty and Liz were," Kid asked, coming closer.

"How would I know? I'm almost always down here," I answered. I immediately regretted it, hoping it didn't sound arrogant. My gaze flickered up to see Kid right in front of me and he shrugged. "I don't know. Oh well. They're probably off playing with Maka and Soul or something."

A silence passed before Kid said, "Hm. Stand up."

I silently sighed and stood. I was probably two inches taller than Kid, so it was strange when he got close to my face so easily. At first I thought, well, you know. That he was going to kiss me. But instead, he took the large strand of pale pink hair in the middle of my face and split it in two. He spent the following half hour evenly splitting the strand, with neither of us saying anything, so it was, and I quote, "perfectly symmetrical".

God, he was nuts.

But in a good way.

"Thanks?" I mused sheepishly, feeling hair now on both sides of my nose.

Kid smiled. "No problem. One more thing."

_Then_ he kissed me.

Oh, man. How are you supposed to know what to do? You see this junk in movies all the time, right? So… _why couldn't I focus?_ Kid knew what he was doing and moved his lips against mine softly. It seemed as if time had stopped..

Oh…

I pulled away a little quickly. Kid looked confused for a second before slight constraint filled his features. "Heh. Sorry," he mused almost… bashfully, "I needed to get that out of my system. With the madness floating around and all… I'm surprised I could hold it in this long."

I was at a loss for words. You know, more than usual. "I just… dunno how to-"

"Deal with this?" Kid smiled, "I can help if you want…"

I smiled nervously. "Sure…?"

"Okay," he replied and grabbed my hand, tugging me over the bed across the room, shutting the door on the way over. Oh, man. What was he gunna do?

We sat down so we faced each other.

"What are you going to do?" I asked shyly.

"Open your mouth just a little bit," Kid said softly.

I hesitated, but did what he said. "Good. Now stay like that." Kid leaned in again, tilted his head, to avoid a clash of noses, like in movies, and our lips came together like a completed puzzle. He pulled back only slightly before wrapping a hand around my neck and kissing me again.

I pulled back gingerly, Kid's hand still around my neck, his light finger tips just brushing the hairs on the nape. "What am I supposed to do? I don't really know-" I asked.

"Say _peaches_," Kid mused.

"Peaches," I repeated.

"Now when our mouths are together, mouth it. No sound."

"Uh-"

Kid kissed me again, and started to move. I got a mild panicked feeling in my stomach and then I realized, butterflies. Oh, man. _I don't know how to deal with butterflies_.

I remembered what Kid said, then, and mouthed "peaches". Huh. Peaches. Peaches? Peaches. Kid followed with me, kissing back with, what felt like to me, adore. He must really like me. But why? What's to like about me? I pulled back, again. Kid ran his tongue over his upper lip before questioning, "What's wrong?"

"Uh…" I debated on asking, but I did, "Why are you doing this? Why do you like me?"

"It isn't obvious? We have some sort of connection, I know it. Demon Sword and Reaper. Has a nice symmetrical ring to it."

"But… that makes us…"

"Gay? So what? If people haven't figured that out about me yet, they're really dumb."

"You're dad…"

"Doesn't need to know," Kid smiled, but it faded, "I'm sorry. I never asked you about any of this. I'm an idiot," he pulled his hand away and looked down, "You probably don't like me that way."

I decided to be bold for one moment and craned my head down and kissed Kid. He looked up to me. "Really?"

"You're not an idiot," I replied timidly.

Kid grinned. "I knew I was picking up on something." And we kissed again. That went on for a couple seconds prior to Kid pulling away this time, a devious look in his caramel eyes. "Try mouthing _alpha_ now. Emphasis on the _L_."

I didn't know what he was getting at but I brushed it off, right up until Kid's tongue ran over mine and I pulled back. "_What_ in _Death's name_ was _that_?" I inquired hurriedly.

Kid gave a small grin. "You've never heard of French snogging?"

Snogging? What the hell was that? Kid responded to my questioning expression with, "French kissing. You use tongue."

My eyes widened. "What the-? That's gross!"

Kid laughed. What was so funny? Having some slimy thing of your own in your mouth is bad enough, but _two_? Now that's just nasty. "You'll warm up to it." And he kissed me again, and again, and again…

I felt Kid's tongue lightly meet mine a second time, and a weird thing happened.

I knew how to deal with it.

We kissed for a little while longer after that before he pulled away and exhaled softly. "Not bad, Chrona."

I licked my already wet lips and smiled. "You didn't come down here for Patty and Liz, huh?

Death the Kid returned my smile. "No. Not really."


End file.
